Sherlock
by Lhydra
Summary: Sherlock dans toute sa splendeur. Ce ne sera peut-être pas comme le vrai détective, mais Keylie Jones se joindra aux enquêtes. Une ancienne caporal de la guerre d'Afghanistan devenu une agent du FBI. Elle n'a que 30 ans et la voici venu tout droit des États-Unis pour enquêter à Londres.


《- John! **_Cria Sherlock._** 》

Le bouclé tournaiy en rond dans son salon, ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux.

《- JOHN! **_Haussa le détective une nouvelle fois._** 》

Il se retourna dans un mouvement vif vers la porte. **_Evidemment_** , pensa t-il, John etait parti depuis 36 minutes d'après lui. Il souffla longuement en glissant sur le siège en cuir vert tout en attrapant le manche de son violon, il fallait sens foute qu'il se détende. Ses doigts parcouraient les cordes avec délicatesse puis lassé de jouer, il le reposa. Sherlock ferma les yeux durant quelques minutes puis soudainement, un bruit sourd retentit suivit d'un sifflement, déboussolant le consultant, des éclats de verres et des morceaux bétonsbétons survolaient Backer Street ainsi qu'une énorme fumée sombre et opaque engloutissaient la rue, la plongeant dans un chaos de surprise et de peur. Sherlock sursauta, manquant de tomber du siège, dans ce même élan, il se redressa rapidement, les oreilles légèrement sifflantes. Il se retourna vers la fenêtre et la découvrit explosée. Il se hata de descendre, ordannant d'une voix claire à Mme. Hudson qui sortait au même moment de son appartement, de rester à l'intérieur. Elle tenait un bougeoir dont la cire recouvrait presque l'intégralité de sa surface. Sherlock sortit finalement devant le 221B avant de réaliser que c'était la boucherie au coin de la rue qui venait d'exploser. Bon nombres de cendres venaient virevolter devant le détective, se déposant par moment sur lui. Il n'y prêta aucune attention en vue de l'évènement qui se tramait devant ses yeux. Le bouclé accouru vers la boucherie, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber. Il s'infiltra rapidement entre les flammes à la recherche d'un quelconque survivant, mais rien. Il ressortit ainsi aussi vite que possible, les flammes crépitaient fortement dans les oreilles de Sherlock. Il toussa plusieurs fois en sortant, rejoignant l'agent Lestrade qui venait visiblement d'arriver.

《- Sherlock? Que faites-vous ici?

\- Je rappel que je vis à deux pas d'ici, **_toussa le bouclé._**

\- Effectivement, **_reprit Greg_** , Que c'est-il passé?

\- Je ne sais pas, le bouché et le cambrioleur sont morts. **_Termina Sherlock._**

\- Cambrioleur?

\- Oui, **_soupira le détective,_** il y avait un sac de sport noir abimé par les flammes.

\- Il pourrait appartenir au bouché non? **_Demanda Lestrade._**

\- Avec des cordes, un chalumeau et de l'argent? **_Rétorqua Holmes._**

\- Mh... Ouais non.. Autre chose?

\- Il faut attendre que le feu soit éteint.》

Lestrade acquiesca d'un hochement de tête en soupirant. Une fois le feu éteint, Sherlock s'avança vers les ruines. Une jeune femme s'y trouvait déjà, elle était accroupie à côté du cadavre du cambrioleur, elle semblait concentrée.

《- Les civiles sont interdis sur les scènes de crimes, ** _entreprit le_** ** _bouclé,_** Vous devriez partir avant que Lestrade arrive.》

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, concentrée sur la main du cambrioleur puis ellese décala vers un gant noir non loin du cadavre. sherlock se racla froidement la gorge en haussant les épaules tandis que Lestrade arriva juste un instant plus tard.

《- Oh? Agent Jones! Vous êtes déjà là? **_Demanda Lestrade en se stationnant aux côtés de Sherlock._**

\- Vous la connaissez? **_Reprit le détective._**

\- Oui c'est une agent du FBI envoyé par les États-Unis pour aider Scotland Yatd sur une affaire en commun.》

Sherlock ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers le corps du bouché.

《- C'est un consommateur d'-

\- D'héroïne, **_termina Jones en se redressant._** 》

Sherlock fut très légèrement surpris d'avoir été devancé de la sorte. Il lança un regard vers la jeune femme qui elle, lisait quelque chose sur un porte-document.

《- Oui, ses doigts et ses pupupilles le confirment, ainsi que les marques sur sa fausse cubitale. **_Reprit Sherlock, l'air de rien._**

\- Woah.. **_Murmura Lestrade avant de soupirer._** 》

L'agent Jones finit pat sortir. Le détective consultant ramassa le gant, il y avait, dans le creux de la paume, une trace créant une forme de boucle d'oreille . Quelqu'un était là et tenait fermement cette boucle. Il reposa le gant en soupirant, remettant son écharpe correctement qu'il venait d'utiliser pour tenir le gant, il se retourna verd le cambrioleur.

《- Il est divorcé vu l'état de sa bague, mais le fait qu'il la garde démontre qu'il regrette. Il est endetté, c'est un joueur de poker en vu du jeton fondu dans sa poche d'où le cambriolage, mais pourquoi une boucherie?》

Sherlock réfléchissait en sortant des ruines. Il étira légèrement ses bras en baillant. Le bouclé rejoignit l'attroupement autout de Lestrade, Jones se tenait debout, non loin d'eux, toute seule. Elle lisait le document entre ses doigts, remontant d'un mouvement habitué ses lunettes rondes sur le bout de son nez. Elle semblait concentrée. John ne tarda pas à débouler toujours autant inquiet pour son meilleur ami. Il arriva en face du brun.

《- Sherlock! **_Haussa le blond._**

\- Je vais bien John! **_Rassura Sherlock._** 》

John souffla de soulagement en scrutant son ami pour s'en assurer.

《- En revanche, elle, semble avoir quelque chose. **_Annonça le bouclé en pointant Jones du pouce._**

C'est qui? **_Demanda l'ancien militaire._**

\- Une agent du FBI venu tout droit des USA pour aider Scotland Yard.》

John hocha la tête puis reprit.

《- Et en quoi cette charmante agent à un problème?

\- Son visage est crispé, ses cheveux légèrement hérissés, elle a mal. Sa mâchoire est serrée, les jointures de celle-ci sont tendues. **_Termina le détective._**

\- Mal de quoi? **_Reprit John._**

\- Une brûlure sans doute, tu devrais aller l'ausculter.

\- Euh.. Okay.. **_Finit le militaire._** 》

John s'avança vers la jeune femme. Il la fixait longuement en fronçant les sourcils. Elle lui faisait penser à quelqu'un mais qui? John se pencha devant le visage de Jones pour qu'elle le remarque.

《- Un problème ? **_Commença Jones._**

\- Oh.. Euh vous me connaissez? **_Demanda John._**

\- Passons, que voulez-vous?

\- Vous avez été brûlé? **_Reprit le blond._** 》

L'agent du FBI fronça les sourcils en décrochant son regard de son document pour le poser sur le militaire en face d'elle?

《- Comment le sav-... Oh oui... Evidemment, M. Holmes je présume..

\- Et bah.. Oui, **_Reprit John en lâchant un petit rire._** 》

Sherlock finit par se rapprocher des deux autres. Il observait Jones.

《- Keylie Jones! **_Entreprit l'agent en tendant sa main vers John._**

\- Keylie Jones? Cela me dit quelque chose...

\- Elle était en Afghanistan au front je présume. **_Répondit Sherlock._**

\- Effectivement, **_poursuivit Keylie._**

\- Ah oui? Oh je vois..》

John semblait réfléchir en détaillant Keylie. Sherlock la regardait aussi, tandis qu'elle reporta son intention sur sa lecture.

《- On se connait n'est-ce pas? **_Reprit Sherlock._** 》

Une jeune femme à la chevelure noire se tenait debout dans le froid, alors que la fête du mariage battait son plein. Sherlock s'avança vers elle une fois la porte menant à l'extérieur passée.

《- Que faites-vous ici? ** _Commença le bouclé._**

Je patiente. **_Répondit la jeune femme._**

Je vois.》

Seule la lumière de la lune éclairait les alentours ainsi que les contours de la femme. Celle-ci tourna son visage vers Sherlock, c'était Keylie. Elle lui sourit grandement avant de commencer à marcher vers la route, s'éloignant de la salle des fêtes. Sherlock ne bougea pas de suite puis quelques minutes après le départ de la jeune femme, il retourna à l'intérieur.

《- C'était vous au mariage n'est-ce pas? **_Poursuivit Sherlock._**

\- Mh? Oh.. Oui c'était moi. **_Répondit Keylie en redressant légèrement son visage vers le bouclé._** 》

Keylie remonta ses lunettes rondes sur son nez tout en fixant . Elle finit par bailler puis fit demi-tour en direction d'un bâtiment en face du 221B.

《- Au mariage? **_Continua John en regardant Sherlock, intrigué._**

\- Oui.》

Sherlock haussa les épaules en se dirigeant vers le 221B afin de rentrer chez lui. John lui emboîta le pas puis écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'état de l'appartement.

《- Sherlock! L'appartement... **_Haussa le blond._**

\- Je sais. **_Termina le détective en entrant._** 》

Le blond soupira en suivant son meilleur ami, posant une main contre son front d'exaspération. Il grimpa les escaliers en saluant Mme. Hudson qui tenait encore son vieux bougeoir.


End file.
